Lonely Secrets
Season 1, Episode 3 of Prophecy to Burn. Enjoy~ Lonely Secrets "Flamepaw? Moonsplash wants to see you." Oh, what could it be this time? Is he going to chastise me for speaking about the dumb prophecy with Firestep? He might as well just claw my ears off and be done with it, because I won't listen to his lectures anyway. I nod to the speaker, a warrior named Sandcloud. She turns and steps away, allowing me to pass by her. I storm out of the den, the fur on my shoulders already bristling. Ignoring Sandcloud's puzzled mew, I stalk over to where Moonsplash is sitting, observing the camp with his blue eyes. StarClan, does he have to be like that? Just tells me a secret that could get me killed and he just sits there, his tail curled over his paws, all casual-like. It makes me want to retch. Does he want for me to die or something? Ah, being an apprentice is so great! I can't even imagine it getting any better! I pad up to him and, with a flat, icy tone, mew, "What do you want." Moonsplash looks over at me, and he slowly blinks. Okay, for someone who just told me I'm part of a prophecy of murderers, he's way too calm. Way to spoil my mood, Moonsplash. You deserve a reward. He meows, "Flamepaw, come with me." "Again? Nooo way." I growl, turning away. "Whatever it is, it can wai- hey!" He had grabbed me by the scruff and was dragging me toward his den. "Let me go, feather-brain!" I yowl, thrashing. "I can walk!" "And you're going to walk away if I let you go." Moonsplash mews, his voice muffled by my fur. Once we're in his den, he drags me over to the middle spot of the den, and he blocks the exit with his body. He growls, "Flamepaw, you can't go anywhere near anyone." Yep. Just got better. "What!?" I yowl in disbelief. "Why not?" My ginger fur bristles; not just on my shoulders, but everywhere. "I'd be glad to stay away from you, but I suppose I can't do that, since you're so obsessed over me!" "I'm not obsessed with you, Flamepaw." Moonsplash meows coolly. "I'm only trying to keep you safe." Then he sits and flicks his tail. "If you don't go around anyone, you won't slip up and reveal your secret - you know, the one that could kill you." "Firestep already knows," I hiss. "He's promised not to tell, and I trust him." Moonsplash's eyes turn icy. "Firestep. As in, your brother." Before I can reply, he snarls, "Yes, Flamepaw, he promised. But does that mean he won't tell? No. He can still tell. He can tell anyone he wants to. And can you stop it? No. You can only get yourself killed." Then he growls, "Just stay away from everyone." Then he turns and stalks out, leaving me alone in the dark den. * * * "What happened?" Dustpaw asks as I stalk back into the den. His expression isn't rude as it usually is; just curious, as if he isn't being sarcastic. Like always. "Moonsplash being an idiot." I grumble, padding back to my nest. He doesn't reply, so I turn a circle in my nest and lower myself into it. Suddenly a pair of large paws shake me, and I snap, "Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" Unsurprisingly, I look up and see Moonsplash, his face stern. "Come with me." he meows, throwing a glance at Dustpaw. Dustpaw's already asleep. He always falls asleep quickly. I heave an exaggerated sigh and rise to my paws. Reluctantly, I follow him out of the den. -tbc